A week in horror house Romanian and English
by anamariaanamaria
Summary: Romanian and English


**A week in horror house**

**O femeie cam de vreo 50 de ani mi-a povestit ca casa vecina este bantuita si ca are o poveste interesanta. Cand era ea mica parintii ei au murit in urma unui accident si ea a ramas cu fratele si sora timpul asta cineva a cumparat pamantul unde era casa si a facut prima casa cu electricitate din orasul trei saptamani de la renovare acestei case proprietarul spunea ca a auzit sunete ciudate si tipete de copii din -o luna casa a fost demolata si reconstruita mai tarziu,dar fara tot acest timp ea si fratii ei statea la bunica lor de vreo 4 ani si cand a murit bunica lor au vrut sa se intoarca.**

**Dupa 20 ani proprietarul a murit si casa a fost cativa ani a venit aici o femeie ciudata care cauta adapost era chiar ea femeia cu fratii ei numai ca ei au din imprejurime i-au spus femeii ca aceea casa a fost inchisa deoarece se intampla lucruri ciudate,insa femeia nu a era darapnata,murdara,neingrijita si pe deasupra nu a ascultat si a ramas in casa sa doarma femeia a fost asaltata de niste intamplari am spus mai devreme proprietarul avea 2 copii si se pare ca ei au murit otraviti chiar de mama lor care se pare ca era sora acestei femei sarmane.A lasat niste amintiri foarte urate in aceea casa,dar totusi s-a intors acasa sa-si vada familia pentru ultima pare ca copii au fost foarte speriati asa ca au ramas in casa ca era dintr-o familie sa spunem de pare ca femeia asta vroia sa se sinucida ca sa-si vada familia ei barbatului era inca in casa la fel si al Julie era cea mai misterioasa, fusese adoptata in urma cu trei ani de a se muta in casa,mama ei spunea ca se ascundea asa de bine incat nu o gasea nici macar ea,iar Maria era cea timida si ziua urmatoare femeia a gasit-o pe sora ei spanzurata in camera unde ea cosea,croseta sau tesea.S-a speriat foarte tare deoarece a aparut dintr-o data cand ea isi facea un spatele cadavrului a aprut o cheie care deschidea mai tarziu o usa secreta.A doua zi femeia se plimba prin curtea casei,cand a calcat pe o piatra si acesta a deschis o usa cu o gaura de cheie in forma unei pe care o gasise femeia cu o zi in urma se potrivea la fix.A intrat.S-a deschis un coridor,i-ar la capatul lui o lumina lumina,femeia si-a dat seama ca coridorul era imens si ca va trebui sa ramana peste noapte,asa ca inainte de a ajunge la jumatatea coridorului,a iesit si a fugit in casa sa-si ea o patura si ceva de mancare,plus o torta care lumina cel putin 10 ore.A intrat din nou si in tunel si a ajuns la o despartitura care desfacea tunelul in nu a stiut pe unde sa o ia asa ca s-a oprit sa se 4 ore si-a continuat drumul ,luand-o pe drumul din dreapta pentru ca i se parea mai scrurt,dar spre mirarea ei era drumul gresit si nu putea sa se intoarca decat a doua zi.A doua zi s-a dus prin coridorul din stanga a gasit o piatra in form unei inimi taiate in doua pana sa-si dea seama ce sa sa fac cu o jumatate din inima aceea asa ca a pus-o in geanta ei si si-a continuat drupul spre lumina care palpaia si care parea si mai departe decat la intrarea in drum spre lumina a dat de un om,cu ochii rosii ca sangele si cu dintii albi laptele care statea parca sa astepte pe cineva de ceva curioasa a intrebat cine e si pe cine sau ce asteapta. Barbatul i-a raspuns ca este un batran vampir care asteapta sa vina cineva sa-l ajute sa ajunga la sfarsitul tunelului deoarece a gasit o jumatate de inima .Femeia mirata a intrebat daca ar vrea sa o transforme si pe a raspuns ca da,dar cand va ramane fara mancare si apa ca sa nu moara de foame.**

**Nota de autor:Aceasta poveste nu este adevarata.A fost creata cu scopul de a speria unele persoane care nu cred ca aceste creaturi nu au insa au fost inspirate dintr-un joc numit "The House"1 sau 2**

A week in horror house

A pretty woman of about 50 years told me that the neighbor's house is haunted and has an interesting story. When she was little her parents died in an accident and she was left with her brother and sister this time someone bought the house and land where he was made the first house with electricity in the city three weeks to renovate the house owner said he heard strange noises and shouts of children from one month house was demolished and rebuilt later, but not this time her and her brothers from their grandmother sat for about 4 years and when their grandmother died they wanted to return.

After 20 years the owner died and the house was a few years came here a strange woman seeking shelter was itself only woman with her brothers in the neighborhood they told the woman that the house was closed because strange things happen But she was not darapnata, dirty, unkempt and above disobeyed and stayed in the house to sleep woman was assaulted by some events I said earlier owner had 2 children and it seems that her mother had died poisoned even their apparently this woman was the sister sarmane.A left some very bad memories in that house, but still returned home to see his family for the last seems the children were very scared so they stayed in the house that was in The family seems to say to this woman wanted to commit suicide as her family to see her husband was still home and Julie was just the most mysterious, was adopted three years ago to move into the house, the mother They say he was hiding so well that not even she could find, and Mary was the shy and the next day she found her sister hung in the room where she sewed, knitted or very scared because it appeared suddenly when she gets a back body appeared a key to opening the door later secreta.A next day she was walking through the yard when he stepped on a stone and he opened a door with a keyhole in the form of a woman they had found the day after fix.A fit to open a corridor would at the end of a light light, woman and realized that the hall was huge and would have to stay overnight, so before reaching the middle of the corridor, and ran out of his house and her a blanket and some food, plus a torch to light at least 10 ore.A came again and the tunnel and came to a partition that tunnel outlet did not know where to take it so he stopped to 4:00 and continued on, taking a road that is right for scrurt seem, but to the surprise it was the wrong way and could not get back than the second day zi.A went through the left corridor found a stone in the shape of a heart was cut in two to figure out what to do with half of heart so why put it in her bag and continued Drupal to light flashes and the sound even further than the entrance gave way to light a man with eyes as red as blood and milk white teeth stood as if waiting for someone in a curious and asked who's who or what awaits. The man replied that it is an old vampire waiting to someone to help him reach the end of the tunnel because he found a half-hearted. Surprised woman asked if she wanted to turn and said yes, but when you running out of food and water so as not to starve.

Note from author: This story is not adevarata.A was created in order to scare some people who do not believe that these creatures were inspired but not from a game called "The House" 1 or 2


End file.
